euro_songfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:SUNNY GRAY - Equilibrium
Opis SUNNY GRAY - Equilibrium Official video ❂ Can you save the last dawn? ❂ LISTEN TO EQUILIBRIUM ⇥ https://bit.ly/EquilibriumSunnyGray ❂ JOIN THE EQUILIBRIUM RELEASE PARTY ON AUG 4th AT THE CAMDEN ASSEMBLY ⇥ http://bit.ly/equilibriumrelparty ❂ SUBSCRIBE TO SUNNY GRAY NEWSLETTER ⇥ http://bit.ly/SunnyGrayMail ❂ FOLLOW SUNNY GRAY FB⇥ https://www.facebook.com/sunnygraymusic/ INSTA ⇥ https://www.instagram.com/sunnygraymusic TWITTER⇥ https://www.twitter.com/sunnygraymusic WEB⇥ https://www.sunnygraymusic.com ❂ LISTEN TO SUNNY GRAY ON Spotify ⇥ https://bit.ly/SunnyGray Deezer ⇥ http://bit.ly/SunnyGrayDeezer Apple ⇥ http://bit.ly/SunnyGrayAM ❂ SONG CREDITS Produced by Sunny Gray & V1TA https://www.v1ta.uk Recorded and Mixed by V1TA - Fish Factory Studios (London - UK) https://www.v1ta.uk Mastered by Giovanni Versari - La Maestà Mastering Studio (Tredozio - Italy) http://www.lamaestamastering.it/ Distribution by: Exilence https://www.exilence.uk ❂ VIDEO CREDITS Direction & Editing - Johnny Barker - Projectors and Collectors https://www.johnnybarkernz.com/ Director of Photography & Colour Grading - Vince McMillan - Projectors and Collectors https://vincemcmillan.onfabrik.com/ Camera & Lighting - Charlie Brittain https://bit.ly/ProjectorsandCollectors Creative Direction - Coreography and Performance (Lead Dancer) - Muti Musafiri - Informotion Worldwide - https://www.instagram.com/informotionworldwide Performers - Jodie Bray, Ania Jurek Firebreather - Zuza Tehanu - https://zuzatehanu.co.uk/ Make Up - Abi Lawrence - https://www.abilawrence.com/beauty Styling - A O R - @OnlyMeReneeC Apparel - Psylo Fashion - https://psylofashion.com Production Assistant and runner - Jgor Beni - Oboroten - https://www.oboroten.it Executive Producer - Claudio Moica Special thanks to: Exilence Collective, Simone Locatelli, Art of Camden Tattoo Shop, Maverick Productions, Asylum Chapel. ❂ LYRICS The last of your breath the last of your breath the last of your breath the last of your breath the last of your breath the last of your breath Mad metal snakes crawling Herds of hurricanes howling Mother's desecration Desperation fog choking Shadows of the sages haunting Shame of human nature We got lost in a maze made of gold and violence the Devil is calling our name the World is about to shatter You better pay attention, yey, world We've been drowned in a sea full of wild illusions Living in forgotten lands chaos and confusion Spell of desolation, yeah, world Heroes with no name fading Web of chains to Freedom slaving Hollow Generation Sadness on my face falling Demons in my mind knocking Welcome devilution Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn? We got lost in a maze made of gold and violence The Devil is calling our name the World is about to shatter You better pay attention, yey, world We've been drowned in a sea full of wild illusions living in forgotten lands chaos and confusion Spell of desolation yeah, world We got lost in a maze made of gold and violence The Devil is calling our name the World is about to shatter Welcome devilution, yey world Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn dawn dawn? Can you save the last dawn? ©℗ Sunny Gray (2019) #SunnyGray #Equilibrium #CanYouSavetheLastDawn Kategoria:Filmy